The Apostle of The Dark Gods
The ever-lasting group of personally-made one man armies that stand as the tide of destruction against the living. It was said that these groups are manifestation of all creature's emotion and desires, which gave form that in turn hunted them Past and Origins In the past millennia when the Gods were living peacefully, There has been a major concern going on. The Gods, instead of working together, quarreled amongst themselves in a childish bickering which leads to them having loyalty to themselves only. One side is called a "Hedonistic side" which only thinks of themselves and The other is called "Communal Service" which is the exact opposite of them, but there's a natural faction which aims to end these by creating the "Lesser race" to determine the victor. This God, amongst the eldest and the brother of the oldest god, presented a system called "Apostles" which is essentially servants that is loyal to them completely. It pushed the conflict to a stalemate. These devouts made use of their body, soul and spirit fully into serving their beloved Gods, but then the eldest, the brother of the one that ended the war interrupted His ever-growing desire for power caused his mind to yield opposing it, but because of his brother interruption, He masked it in another way. He invented a term called "Gladiator" which just states at it is, pinning Brothers against Brothers, Sisters against Sisters, and Gods against Gods. Many opposed him, naturally, but it was too late when his power had grown so powerful from the ignorant nature of The Hedonists, and those who were trying to defy him was then banished and imprisoned in the deepest part of the arena which is now earth. With the one leading the "Rebellion" was his Brother, now God of Pure Evil and Darkness, Erebus. Present As of now the "arena" has been populated, Erebus woke up from his dreams and found that almost all his brothers had succumbed into the parasitic and deadly Demonic Energy, now finding that "The Chief God" had abdicated his throne to his younger daughter. Originally, He is indifferent to it, just like he was uncaring of the affairs in the upper world, but seeing that the conflicts She waged bore no end aggravates him too much. He salvaged what he can found from the concepts he once had, and weaponized them, His unholy nature now took play in the makings of his terrifying and complex plans, which he could do nothing to shorten. He turned the apostles into "Warriors", but as to not assimilate them with the thing that caused the depart of his formerly peaceful home, He etched the name of "Dark Gods" or "Evil Gods" to them. Currently, they are operating in "Squads" which symbolizes the desire that corrupted The Gods and caused a mean to advance the end war. But his creations has proven to be too weak since the gods had known their weaknesses as their back of hand, which Nyx, another Goddess of Destruction suggested a concept Turn their weapons against themselves The Conduit The creation of an Apostle of Destruction is not an easy task, for they wield the power of a Demi-God, Devils and Mankind altogether. All of The "Sinners" which had been stolen from the soul collectors are gathered in a place called "The Conduit". Survival in this conduit is by no means humane and by a concept of ancient terminology "Gyo". It pins poisonous insects against another and they kill each other until the last man stands. Strength and Wit played an important part of survival in this game, with the prize of eternal damnation by normal standards. Combat Doctrine The Apostles always move in a group called a "Squad", which combat role against the "enemies" thrown at them varies into Two Category. "Assault" is the category that deals with immense firepower and ability to withstand outrageous damage, Apostles of Wrath usually subscribers to this class that prioritizes heavy combat above all else followed by Apostles of Lust, both being individuals that experienced brutal deaths or being betrayed right before they are killed that caused their violent, temperamental and volatile nature that varies in stage and obsession. "Specialists" is one or more Agents that provides controlling firepower and crowd control against many enemies, sometimes distraction for larger ones and involving information gathering, they usually were just as violent as the assault class, however, an Specialist Combat were traditionally a timid, highly-specialized in death and gristle demon in a form of a boy, and a Specialist Support a pretentious noble with Superficiality complex with high mind capacity. They acted in the field as a force to bind the enemy from overwhelming the assault, or to thin their numbers as The Assault members tear the opposition to shreds. Overseers, The Blacks and Whites, and Recruitment In case an Apostle failed in his or her duties, he will be forced to undergone "Reconfiguration" which is basically a more painful process to make them more adaptable to a "Devouring Energy". It by itself is a hungry beast that always thirsts for souls, but if combined with a host, they will be a powerful Juggernaut that is not bound by anything. These Juggernauts, often called Executioners, are not part of active squads . As Erebus and Nyx are bound the contract they signed before their downfall. They instead was employed as Supervisors and Personal agents of the will of The Dark Gods. In the current era, there's seldom of a mamono being an Apostle, but in a very rare case, it's a highly volatile and shrewd one . Most of The Apostles are either Humans, Humanoids or Demi-Gods which bear regrets in their lives, which mamonos rarely had since their minds are filled with thoughts about sex. These souls which desired a second chance and caught the attention of Erebus are put in a field called "The March of Death" which will determine their roles. The "Blacks" are fixated with recurring events and eternal bindings, they are the running power behind the blacks that desires for things to never change. They often used this forte of theirs to lure unsuspecting advocates or over-eager commanders to join their ranks, their powers are revolving around the concept of "Staticness and Steadfastness" The "Whites" are the moving force of the total advance in the force of firepower for The Apostles of The Dark Gods. Being mostly scientists, doctors and anyone who regrets something without being able to fulfill something in their live falls into this category. They work in building church in The Dark Gods faith as their powers revolve on "Evolution", which indicates that the Apostles has some hierarchy like those of a church, showing that Erebus still gives his brother a consideration. Seven of these two groups are called "Seven Cardinal Sins" which acts as a medium between an Overseer and a Rookie Apostle, which their regrets thrown them into a different circles as follows Circles of Eternal Torment Based on the actual Nine Circles of Hell, Erebus had established a various training course for the agents that were chosen as the Seven cardinal sins, each is as demanding and daunting as the other,and it forces the participants to strive or die. "I am you, you are me. I will protect you as the evidence of this pledge bound by blood" Wrath: In The Circle of Wrath, Countless bloodsheds has happened in tandem with an endless arrival of fresh fighters that fought for a second chance, the required condition to survive this hell is the simplest than in the other circles: Bring the head of the strongest other individual in a single combat,however, only one of the millions of millions soldiers and fallen heroes were to be chosen out of the bloody arena, the Code name for said Champion is "Hecate", The Goddess of Gravestones and Crossroads whose face is disfigured that symbolizes the backstab most of the candidates of eternal fiery passion had experienced. "This is your power ! It will always be with you, and give you endless delight ! Now it's only your turn to be delighted !" Lust: Eternal Tornadoes are always present in the circle of Lust, being taken advantage by Nyx as a place to weed out the weak in order to form her squad. In this circle, the only survival is to be able to discern anything and everything. Earth-bound spirits confined in this tempest were only able to survive by getting themselves into a temple hidden in the eye of the storm, which is already a difficult feat in itself, but it's not enough as they ought to make it to the top where they need to hold a presentation that must impress The Goddess of Destruction lest they be thrown into the tempest once more. The title used to call beings that actually passed these trials are "Seker" or "Sekh", God of Creation in a form of an exhumed corpse which associates with Craftsmen of peerless calibre "Can you stop wasting time and come over here promptly ? Be ready, they are coming." Pride: Total disease, Famine,and Pestilence haunt the mansion to where the test to determine The Apostle of Pride begins. Among the rest, this circle is the cruelest due to their inhabitants are composed of Heretics and People who thinks they are better than the natural law, but was restricted only to a violence of the mouth instead of actual violence. The truth, however, that the goal of this circle needs to be found within discussions, which makes this circle quite peaceful, with violence hidden underneath as corpses fell and people succumbed to the plague. "Yan Luo", the name of the Judge of The Dead, is used to call a Scholar which survived this hell for having the qualities of the judge that held judgment with his multiple ghastly hands. "I am eager to impress, but the responsibilities are yours for the taking" Sloth: Mundane figurines sprouted inside a garden where a group of white lilies endlessly stretches in a flying garden, appearing from a line of ivory stalks and tiles. The smell of lilies dulls the mind as the flowing water rouses the mind of those who are sensitive and lazy in order to make it cease to exist, for that is the goal of the circle of Sloth which in turn eliminates those who were fallen asleep by drowning them. "Faust", the name of the contractor which sold his soul to a demon was known to be named after those who murdered the rest of their laziness in order to further his own free-time by having all things the world has to offer for himself. "To be, or not to be ? If all is none as the usurper flee ?" Greed: '''Poisonous bogs, Freezing Tundras, and Burning lavas. All of these aspects are nothing more than tools for those unfortunate enough to fell to The Circle of Greed, whose subjects are afflicted with terrible primal urge to claim everything they can see, with no clear goal in sight. In reality, this circle is the one considered a "Disposal unit", since creatures full of Greed always were a subject of betrayal as Erebus realized. However, one day in that hell, There is bound to be one person reuniting all of the fellow sinners to rebel against the dark one, like a deadly toxin and the beginning of the verdant dawn, The moniker used to these Unholy Monarch is "Saruul", The God of Dawn and Experiments. The Truth As time passes, The truth were slowly being unveiled: These systems were nothing more than the dream of The last surviving God other than The Chief God, Elives who took the moniker of Erebus. He dreamt of the day where he and the others could live without care in where he came from, which he called "The High Heaven". As the "Seven Cardinal Sins" were the ones who were able to break out of this dream, and The Overseer being the Guardian to ensure that The calamitous being doesn't wake up, along with a group of people to ensure that these sinners would not overlimit their existence, yet, a seven of these beings managed to defeat them and attained themselves their freedom. '''Seran Agnaktor (Sin Affilated: Wrath): a former Order Commander who was in charge of leading and training militants, but instead he managed to train them into first-grade soldiers under his own command. The King he served, who is afraid at the growing power of his division, accepted the proposal to put him under the sword, which created "The Great Devourer". He has a strong disdain for any Order-related subjects and had killed thousands and thousands by himself in blind rage after his release from The Wrath's Sanctum. Ethernia Qui Texunt Du Cretam (Sin Affilated: Lust): a Demon Realm Princess who were cast aside upon birth, and is haunted by vengeance. She is deeply in love with a human, but was unable to do so because of her status, which is lowly, so in order to do that, she decided to become a Hero under pretext of domination after getting her revenge. She mainly covers the others because of her cowardly nature, but was effective nonetheless that she carried even when she is covering monsters by a Hail of Steel. Mercury Volkova (Sin Affilated: Gluttony): '''The Alpha of a Hunting Pack consisted of Demon beasts who roamed the underground when the Age of Strife began. Mercury was a self-perservative leader who hunted a strain of Gnome's spirit clean in order to preserve his pack, yet giving them an steel-like fur in the process, the gluttonous activity of his pack resulted in them being peerless in receiving attacks like no other as their hunger grows. He was eliminated as the first one when The Evil God Suppressing team went in due to the new emergence of The Voracious sin, thus having no trial on his own to pass. '''Shinotsuki Alias 韩夜送 (Sin Affilated: Pride): '''Was called a Prodigy of Massacre in his pre-pubescent, he was a natural-born killer when he was birthed in The Ganlim Clan, a clan that specialized in a highly versatile magic but consumes much resources. Although highly versed in said art, He died early because of his too frequently used magic that uses the resource his body produces, though after that, he turned to the rest of the clan to claim the resources as he moved on, killing them and sending the clan to extinction in the process. '''Fellina von Nitch Verdellum A.K.A Atrophos (Sin affilated: Sloth): '''One of the daughters of The Great Dark One before he fell, Atrophos were tasked with cutting strings that her youngest sibling weaved throughout countless eons, which left her jaded. She is now forced to bind a human soul and uses it as a vessel, putting her great experience to work with most of her powers restrained. '''Alterlier "Umbros" Tremor (Sin affilated: Greed): The commander of one of the most prominent armies that had the chance to become the next Demon Lord, but was defeated by The Succubus Queen who managed to take advantage of the Chaos. She is among the ones who managed to unify all The Circle of Greed and the first one to make a breakthrough by controlling The team of The Apostles instead of collaborating with them. Her talent ensured her with long lives for her team, and she even dethroned the dark one within his own dream as she arrived in the reality first. 'Calliope Agnaktor (Failed) (Sin affilated: Envy): ' Originally just a village girl, she was murdered by a rampage of a Chaos Being and was revived in the dream as her hatred attracted the Dark One, and Seran, the one who is most sensitive on hatred and Wrath, took her in. She died by an Order force even after her adoptive father warned her about their nature of betrayal. Category:Factions Category:DT's Regions